User talk:Aniju Aura
Welcome Hi, welcome to Meerkat Role Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sir Rock page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sir Rock (Talk) 06:52, December 29, 2010 Okay, I think I may be the dominant male there too.Sir Rock 06:52, December 29, 2010 (UTC) New Idea I changed my mine on the names of the Mobs. We will uses the mobs seen in Meerkat Manor. I just got the idea and would like to use Animals, Kingdom, Spirits, Champions, Wild Dogs and Rhinos for Meerkat Fanon. Why do you think? Should we use the Whiskers, Commandos, Lazuli and Zappa as playible mobs and the Vivian and Young Ones as none playible mobsSir Rock 13:41, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Judging from the events taking place at Meerkat Wiki, don't tell anyone about this place here til those losers go away. I don't want them messing up this wiki. We just started and there is much to do. People from Meerkat Fanon can come since those mean users haven't gone there. Once those meerkat users leave we can invite the people from Meerkat Wiki without worry one of those mean people mught see it. Sir Rock 13:44, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Here's a link to my new Wiki. http://wolfpackroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Wolf_Role_Play_Wiki#Welcome_to_the_Wiki Meerkats123 17:12, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Meerkats123 Okay I moved all the mobs we now have Before ----> Now Champions ---> Whiskers Spirits ---> Lazuli Kingdom ----> Commandos Animals ----> Zappa Rhinos ---> Vivian Wild Dogs ----> Young Ones And there are our mobs. I probably will use the old mobs on the Fanon so we would lost them. When we get more uses we can get things started.Sir Rock 13:42, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Could you find a photo for Budge ? User:Denny6643 Can Fu Dog over threw Roxy. I want to make the Gattaca but I need to have Roxy loose dominance in the Whiskers. Also I need to get Beatle to leave and join the Young Ones or Vivian. I am tying to get the mob history to match up together. Sir Rock 11:03, January 3, 2011 (UTC) I guess that makes sense. I suppose a natal dominant pair may happen if those meerkats are the oldest. However it would be more interesting if the dominant pair is played by two differant users. Then where can Ghost go? I want to inivite people from Meerkat Wiki but one of those users was seen at the bigining of this month. If they are not around in February then I'll start bringing people here from Meerkat Wiki. For now only Meerkat Fanon we can tell people about. Maybe I'll get the Gattaca going so a Gattaca male can join the group hopeuflly played by one of the new users from Meerkat Wiki. Till then Subaru will chase away any rover.Sir Rock 09:25, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I want Ghost to join Commandos. Libitina needs a mate after all. Ghost fits well into the group. He's tough and has a sense of Confidence. Can he join? Meerkats123 03:24, January 25, 2011 (UTC)Meerkats123 As long as the pups are not born in the same month when the female mated. Maybe we wait three to four weeks so the pups would be born in the next month after the female mated. Users can see the day the female mated thanks to the signature date and became to to the math for lets make it a four weeks for when he pups can be born. So we will see how it works out. Four weeks till the pups can be born. So Gaia would give birth late February to early March. Fu Dog probably will have her pups soon. Sir Rock 09:20, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Will Fu Dog give birth Soon?Meerkats123 14:41, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to role play for one of Sahars's pups when they are old enough? Meerkats123 15:08, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Well, thanks for letting me know. I hope you can help me on the Fanon. Be easy on your injury though. Keep in touch. Meerkats123 01:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) I talked to Mik15 the other day. He's back for good. Meerkats123 12:31, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead and have Nero pop by the Zappa I want Emo to mate. I like Nero a lot.Meerkats123 13:00, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Bee's pups Bee's pups need to be born . They are already 5 days late. Please make Fu Dog let them live. I want Bee to have pups. Meerkats123 23:11, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Will Padfoot rejoin Lazuli or keep roving Meerkats123 02:22, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I forgot it was May already. It is kinda wierd to start a new section when we are still in the middle of an event. Thanks for making the new section. Anyways Fu Dog and Kronos can have already mated so she can have new pups. Next time however I want to mate Kronos do some mate guarding. Fu Dog and Kronos are the only un-related dominant pair at the moment so they are the only ones who can do that. Sir Rock 22:59, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Were you having to edit the whole page on the Zappa's RP center too? While the others allowed you to edit the section by the month? Because I think I figured out why it does that. In order to make a new section that works with editing, you have to edit the month prior like April and make the new section for May while editing . Because all the RP centers wer enot allow me to edit May's section so I had to remove them and try again. Anyways I think I fixed Empire Territory for the Zappa so we can edit by month now. Sir Rock 23:19, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Are you going to role play as Shona now that Flower Whiskers is gone? You found a very nice picture for her. Meerkats123 21:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC) I was actually think about putting some photos of the meerkats interacting with each other on the RP centers like group encounters, scent marking and evicted. It would make it better looking. Also we can change Midninght's name. As for Joy and Shona, they are open, Flower whiskers name can be reamoved so someone else may want to play as them. Sir Rock 22:44, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Are you coming back to Wolf Role Play Wiki? It's fanally taking off I'm getting to know some nice users Meerkats123 20:23, May 8, 2011 (UTC) When will Fu Dog be having her pups? Meerkats123 22:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure, the pups were born in February and it is alreayd May. They should have been out and foraging by now. Sir Rock 16:09, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay, thanks :) Gwen Is AWSOME (Talk) 13:01, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Will Gaia's pups go foreageing soon? Meerkats123 14:09, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to join my new Wiki Here's a link http://lioninfoamdroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Lion_Info_amd_role_play_Wiki Meerkats123 16:22, May 21, 2011 (UTC) When you role play in the Lazuli, have VLP033 predated so there would be only 4 pups in the Lazuli. A little later have Padfoot go roving with Subaru. Sir Rock 08:24, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Is Bee still evicted from the Whiskers? Meerkats123 19:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Mkay their pups should be old enough by now. Maybe I'll play one when they get a little older. Sir Rock 01:16, May 26, 2011 (UTC) I need a good picture for Millie Could you find one? Meerkats123 16:42, May 27, 2011 (UTC) You always seem to find good photos Can you find one for Millie Zappa Meerkats123 03:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) I talked to SnapeFan1 He's ok with Shona aborting litter Meerkats123 17:45, May 30, 2011 (UTC)